Some integrated circuits are designed using, and manufactured based on, standard cells that are included in a standard cell library. Standard cells are, for example, circuits that are configured to be used to perform logic functions. For example, a standard cell sometimes includes transistors arranged as a NAND gate, a NOR gate, an inverter, or to serve some other suitable logic function. As integrated circuits become smaller in physical size, and the quantity of transistors included in the device increases, smaller line widths are used in the integrated circuits, and the transistors therein are located closer together. Latchup is a type of short circuit that sometimes occurs in integrated circuits. To prevent latchup, some integrated circuits include tap cells. Tap cells comprise well and substrate taps. Tap cells; however, increase the overall size of the integrated circuit.